1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine for removing the husk from the nut portion of a coconut fruit in a manner which leaves the nut in tact and insures that the husk is separated from the fruit and from the dehusking machine itself.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the harvesting and preparation of various natural food products, including fruits and nuts, the problem of separating the outer shell or husk from the nut or meat of the fruit has been a problem existing for hundreds of years. With the advent of modern-day technology, machine and like devices have been developed, dependent upon the particular food product in question to properly separate and/or treat the fruit so as to recover either the husk and/or the center meat area.
Particularly, in the harvesting and commercial growing of coconuts, a problem exists in the ease of removal of the relatively hard and difficult to remove outer shell or husk portion. Coconut fruit of the type grown commercially is valuable both for the meat of the nut as well as the husk itself. Accordingly, attempts have been made evidenced by prior art devices and machines, which serve to separate the husk from the nut in a manner which will facilitate clean separation and gathering of the husk and recovery of the nut and meat portion.
Development and attempts in the prior art representative of machines used to deshell or dehusk certain specified fruit are represented in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,504; 4,877; 1,808,744; 2,135,393; 2,319,757; and 4,389,927. Even in light of the long history of development of prior art devices, designed in an attempt to overcome problems existing in this particular area and further in an attempt to facilitate separation of nut or meat from shell or husk, there is still a need in the area of harvesting coconuts for a machine apparatus specifically capable of efficiently separating the husk from the nut and maintaining the nut in an undamaged state for additional processing.